frostclan
by froststar2009
Summary: frostclan s based off of the story ashwings made so you have full criedet
1. ALLEGIANCES

******ALLEGIANCES  
**  
******Forestclan**

Leader: Rainstar- a long furred dark grey she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Shadowmist- a silvery grey tom with dark grey paws.

Medicine cat: Fawnleap- a pale brown she cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice- Spottedpaw

Warriors:

Willowstorm- a long furred dark grey she cat with pale green eyes.

Redleaf- a reddish brown she cat with white paws, chest, belly and tail tip with green eyes.

Jayclaw- a black tom with dark blue eyes and a scar along his side.

Sandfur- a sandy colored tom with green eyes.

Leafnose- a white she cat with dark brown patches and green eyes.

Fernpelt- a grey she cat with dark grey flecks and green eyes.

Patchfur- a black and white tom with amber eyes.

Twigtail- a brown tom with green eyes.

Timberpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinenose- a dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Queens

Sorrelpelt- a brown tabby she cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and green eyes.  
Kits- Palekit: a very pale grey she cat with blue eyes, Brackenkit: a dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Apprentices

Tanglepaw- a pale ginger she cat with green eyes.

Shrewpaw- a brown tom with green eyes.

Spottedpaw- a tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Elders

Fallowtail- a long furred pale grey she cat with green eyes.

Pigeonfoot- a dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Flamepelt- a ginger tom with green eyes

******Darkclan**

Leader: Shadestar: a dark grey she cat with dark blue eyes

******Waterclan**

Leader: Reedstar: a black tom with blue eyes

******Moorclan**

Leader: Cloudstar- a big white tom with pale blue eyes.


	2. chapter 1

******CHAPTER 1**

Brackenkit as Shadowmist organized the dawn patrol. Shadowmist was also Brackenkit's father.  
Brackenkit's sister, Palekit, settled beside her.  
"Isn't it so cool that our dad is the deputy?" Brackenkit mewed to her sister. Palekit nodded.  
"Look at you two!" the kits' mother, Sorrelpelt, scolded her kits. "Your apprentice ceremonies are today and you're covered in dust!" she fussed. She started licking them. The two kits tried to squirm away but they gave up and let their mother clean them.  
Rainstar jumped onto a big boulder beside a hollow tree.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the gathering stone to hear my words," summoned Rainstar. All the cats gathered. Brackenkit's stomach buzzed with excitement. She and Palekit raced for the gathering stone. Rainstar purred in amusement at the kits excitement.  
"Today Forestclan shall gain two new apprentices," Rainstar announced. "Brackenkit step forward," she instructed. Brackenkit stood face to face with her leader. "Willowstorm will mentor Brackenpaw. Teach her well."  
Willowstorm stepped forward and touched noses with Brackenpaw.  
The two cats watched as Palepaw received Redleaf as her mentor.  
_I can't wait to be a warrior!_ Brackenpaw thought.

Brackenpaw looked around her. To one side of the camp she could see a clear stream, only a mouse length deep and to the other side was a very steep hill. The trees in the forest were spread out and their leaves were orange and yellow with upcoming leafbare.  
"Come this way," Willowstrom mewed. They headed toward the steep hill. Brackenpaw bounded after her. Thunder rumbled above her head. She stared up at the sky. Through the leaves the sun was being hidden behind dark grey clouds and the air smelt of upcoming rain. Leafbare was definitely setting in. Brackenpaw panted as she climbed the hill. She dug her claws in behind some roots to hoist herself forward. They reached the top and walked for a bit. Soon the spread out trees of Forestclan were replaced with crowding pine trees. The air smelt of sap, mud and pine needles. Brackenpaw wrinkled her nose.  
"This is the Darkclan border," Willowstorm explained. She started heading back down the hill. A spit if rain splashed in Brackenpaw's nose. She skidded down the hill and landed with a thump at the bottom.  
Willowstorm pointed her tail to the East. "Over that way is the Waterclan border," she meowed. "But we should head back to camp now. There's going to be a big storm by the looks of it." She turned and padded toward camp.  
By the time the two cats had reached the camp entrance Brackenpaw's pelt was soaked. The rain was pelting down heavily. Brackenpaw could the stream though the trees. It had swelled to twice its size.  
Willowstorm nudged her through the camp entrance and into the apprentices den. "I'll see you tomorrow for training if the weather is ok," she said and went to shelter in the warriors den. Palepaw was already in a miss nest and was talking to the two apprentices who moved in the apprentices den two moons ago, Tanglepaw and Shrewpaw.  
Palepaw looked up. "You're here!" she mewed pleasingly. She gestured to a nest next to hers with her tail. Brackenpaw settled down and listened as Tanglepaw and Shrewpaw told them stories about their training.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Brackenpaw padded through the sludge outside camp. It had rained all night and now everything was covered in mud.  
Willowstorm was heading toward a sandy clearing. Brackenpaw followed with Palepaw on her heels. They arrived at the training hollow and sat down, staring expectantly at Redleaf and Willowstorm.  
"Today you are going to learn the basic hunters crouch," Williwstorm announced.  
Redleaf got into a crouch. She placed a forepaw in front of her and let her belly fur brush the ground. She kept her tail low so it stirred the stray leaves in the sand. Brackenpaw tried to copy Redleaf and crept forward.  
"Good Brackenpaw!" Willowstorm praised.  
There was a crackle just outside the hollow and Brackenpaw saw a fluffy grey tail bob up and down behind a bush. She crept forward and raced after the animal. She pounced and landed clumsily on top if her prey. She messily killed it and picked it up. It was a squirrel. Her eyes shone proudly. Her first prey!  
Willowstorm looked surprised. "That was very well done!" she meowed. "But you're going to have to learn how to kill your prey properly," she added, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Brackenpaw watched from the entrance of the apprentices den as more rain fell heavily. There were large puddles everywhere and the stream had gotten so big that it almost reached the camp.  
Shadowmist and Rainstar huddled under the hollow tree that was the leaders den. The were talking with their heads close together.  
Brackenpaw sighed and padded back to her nest. All the warriors could do now was sleep.

"Wake up Brackenpaw!" a voice yowled from outside the apprentices den. Brackenpaw's eyes flung open. Her pelt was soaked and water flowed over the rim of her nest, soaking the moss she was lying on.  
"Hurry Brackenpaw!" the voice called again. It was Willowstorm. Brackenpaw scrambled outside. Rain bucketed down and hit Brackenpaw's fur like thousands of tiny needles. A large wave of water, towering above Brackenpaw loomed above her. Brackenpaw flattened her ears and braced herself for the mighty wave to come crashing down on her. She peeked up and saw a pale brown pelt. "Fawnleap!" she shrieked and leaped into the wall of water.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Brackenpaw felt the smack of water as she entered the wave. She looked around her. Fawnleap's limp body was drifting in the water. Still holding her breath, she clamped her teeth in Fawnleap's scruff and dragged her through the current. The wave splashed to the ground and Brackenpaw lay sprawled with a mouthful of fur. She stood up.  
"Fawnleap?" Brackenpaw shook the medicine cat. Spottedpaw ran up to her mentor. "Fawnleap wake up! The forest is flooding! We have to go!" she exclaimed. She pressed her paws against Fawnleap's chest. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes and the Brackenpaw realized it.  
Fawnleap was dead.

The rain was pelting down. Water swirled up to Brackenpaw's neck and the warriors had to lift their heads high as they helped carry kits out of the camp. The elders dragged Fawnleap's body out of the camp and Spottedpaw paddled behind sadly. There was no time to grieve. Forestclan needed to get out of the forest and to high ground.

Soon all the cats were outside the camp. The water was rushing up to the warrior's necks now and Brackenpaw and the other apprentices were sitting on a log above the water. Brackenpaw stared in horror at the water soaked, grieving, devastated cats as they looked at each other, clueless of what to do next.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTEer 4

WE HAVE TO GET TO DARK CLANS territeriy or were going to die. halt hissed shadeheart the dark clans deputey

what are you doing trespassing on darkclans terietory. there was a flood it went thouh are camp fawnleap died. oh no grassspot meowed we will take you to shadestar .shadeheart meowed did you take thes cats too are camp shadestar was a flood in there camp shadeheart hissed. tell them they can stay as long as they frostclan will never forget fawnleap as they greaft for her brackenpaw was so tierd his feet were about to fall off. that night brackenpaw thout I was a goner but I made but what if my clan doesdn't


End file.
